


Housebound

by Laurensunsocial



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bottom Natsu, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Gray, discovering feelings, stubborn Natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurensunsocial/pseuds/Laurensunsocial
Summary: When Natsu gets injured on a job and left housebound, Gray is the one there to help him out. Neither of them are too thrilled about the idea of spending so much time but maybe it will help them become closer?





	1. Gray It Is Then

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I try my best to fix my own mistakes but it's hard when it's your own work, I end up reading it how it's meant to be and don't even notice the mistake and I don't have anyone to beta these. I hope you enjoy anyway!

"Natsu you probably shouldn't be walking on that foot" Gray pointed out as he followed a few paces behind Natsu as they made their way back to the guild from a job they were on.

"It's your fault I got hurt in the first place" Natsu snapped as he turned round to look at Gray

"How was it my fault, flame brain!" Gray challenged, taking a step towards Natsu

"You froze the ground, as I was walking on it. How is it not your fault?" Natsu asked 

"Yeah, well, maybe if you paid a bit more attention to what you were meant to be doing you wouldn't of fell" Gray accused 

"Whatever, stupid icicle, the sooner we get back to the guild the better" Natsu huffed as he turned to continue walking, feeling a shot of pain up through his leg every time he put pressure on his left foot. Gray watched for a brief moment before rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Natsu, you're making your foot even worse the more you walk, let me carry you because god help me I am not putting up with Lucy and Erza nagging me for not helping you" Gray offered slightly unwillingly 

"I'm not some damsel, Gray. I'll be fine" Natsu insisted as he continued walking, feeling more and more pain with each step he took. "Ok, well maybe I am making it worse, but i'm only letting you help me cause it was your fault in the first place so you should take responsibility, not because I can't handle it, because I can"

"Ok whatever, shut up and let me give you a piggy back" Gray replied as he made his way to Natsu, crouching down slightly to allow Natsu to hop on his back

"Ah, fuck" Natsu hissed as he positioned himself on Gray's back 

"What's wrong now?" Gray asked as he stood upright, wrapping his arms around Natsu's legs to support his weight, making sure not to touch his foot

"I think I've hurt my arm too" Natsu complained 

"and you're only noticing now?" Gray questioned 

"Look, I was more focused on how much my foot hurt, I didn't notice my arm was sore too" Natsu huffed "Just get me back to the guild"

"Whatever you say, princess" Gray teased 

\-----------------------------

"Natsu, would you sit at peace and let them put on the cast" Lucy scolded 

"What am I supposed to do, I can't even walk! This is that stupid icicles fault, wait till I get me hands on him!" Natsu huffed

"I told you it wasn't a good idea for you two to go on a job together, but no one listens to the cat" Happy gloated 

"Shut it Happy" Natsu warned 

"Ok Natsu, your arm should take about six weeks to heal but your ankle may take six to twelve weeks, you broke multiple bones that connect to your ankle and they will take a while to heal. You cannot put any pressure on your ankle, the only thing that will achieve is slowing down the healing process however you can't use crutches cause of your arm so you will need to arrange for someone to help you over the next few months as you're even going to find it difficult just trying to make your way around your house" the nurse explained as she helped Natsu up and into a wheelchair

"Don't worry we'll arrange for someone to stay with him to help him out, thank you for everything" Lucy beamed as she wheeled Natsu out of the infirmary and into the guild, happy following closely behind

"What the hell am I supposed to do for two months, not being able to walk?" Natsu sighed solemnly 

"It's not the end of the world" Lucy stated, pushing Natsu's wheelchair up to the table where the rest of their friends were sat before taking a seat herself, next to Erza 

"Nice wheelchair" Gray chuckled 

"Shut it ice pop, just cause im in this wheelchair doesn't mean I cant beat your ass" Natsu snapped

"I'd like to see you try, you can barely beat me on a good day" Gray claimed, smirking over at Natsu

"That's enough, the both of you" Erza scolded, sending a cold glare towards Natsu and Gray

"Yes mam" Natsu and Gray stuttered simultaneously

"Natsu you need to find someone to stay with you at home to help you" Happy piped up 

"Can't you do it Happy?" Erza questioned 

"I mean I love you Natsu but I'm not being your slave for two months" Happy stated, looking apologetically at Natsu 

"Don't worry Happy, I didn't expect you to" Natsu assured 

"I would do it but I really don't think I would be able to help you about, I'm not strong enough and besides who ever it is will probably have to help you get dressed and I'm really not eager to see you naked, no offence" Lucy stated apologetically 

"This sucks" Natsu huffed 

"Don't worry Natsu, I would make the best nurse! I have the perfect outfit to wear and I don't mind seeing you naked because that's what it takes to be the best nurse possible!" Erza stated, happily volunteering herself

"Uh, maybe that's not the best idea" Lucy replied awkwardly, noticing the panic on Natsu's face

"And why not?" Erza snapped 

"Uh well because, think of how many other people that you could be helping over those two months, all those poor people" Lucy pointed out

"You're right Lucy. I'm sorry Natsu, I can't spend two months looking after you when I could be helping so many others" Erza apologised 

"Uh, don't worry about it Erza" Natsu chuckled, feeling relief wash over him 

"Well then what about you Gray? You could do it couldn't you?" Lucy asked, turning her attention to Gray who had found the whole situation very amusing up until now

"I, uh, don't know, um, I" Gray stuttered 

"Well you're strong enough to help Natsu get about and your both guys so it wont be that bad if you live together for a while?" Lucy smiled 

"Anyone but him, please" Natsu pleaded 

"Yeah for once I agree with the flame brain" Gray huffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest 

"Gray you will stay with Natsu until his ankle is healed and Natsu you will gratefully accept the help and neither of you are going to complain about it" Erza warned 

"In that case, Lucy, can I stay with you? I'll be good I swear" Happy pleaded, anything would be better than spending two months with Natsu and Gray in a confined space

"Sure Happy, but make any jokes at my expense and you can live with Natsu and Gray" Lucy threatened 

"I wont, I swear!" Happy assured 

"This is going to be the longest two months of my life" Natsu mumbled under his breath 

"Tell me about it" Gray agreed "Two months with the flame brain, what could possible go wrong?"


	2. Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided that I may as well upload chapter 2 today as well since I have it wrote so I hope you enjoy!

"Well now that you two have settled in I best be off, Lucy will be wondering where I am" Happy stated before trying to make a hasty exit

"We only just got here, why are you leaving already?" Natsu questioned 

"I just think you and Gray have a lot of bonding to do which cant be done with me here so see ya!" Happy yelled back as he made his way out of the house 

"Stupid cat" Natsu huffed under his breath before turning his attention to Gray who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room

"So..." Gray said softly, hoping Natsu would start a conversation or something to get rid of the awkward atmosphere

"There are blankets and pillows in that closet behind you that you can use for the sofa" Natsu informed before using his good foot to wheel himself into his bedroom 

"Thank you for your great hospitality" Gray muttered sarcastically "Wheres your bathroom?" 

"It's uh, in my room, the door directly across from my bedroom door" Natsu replied distractedly as he rummaged through his bed side table

"Not very convenient" Gray mumbled 

"Yeah well it's usually just me here so you'll have to deal with it" Natsu huffed out without turning his attention to Gray. Gray ignored Natsu, making his way into the bathroom, rolling his eyes in annoyance as the reality of living with Natsu for two months began to sink in. 

"Do you need me for anything or can I go to bed?" Gray asked as he exited the bathroom, looking over at Natsu who was sat at the edge of his bed

"No it's fine, you can go to bed" Natsu replied 

"Ok, well, goodnight" Gray responded awkwardly as he made his way out of the room 

"Yeah, night" Natsu mumbled before laying back on his bed and letting out a sigh. 

\------------------------------

"What the hell" Gray mumbled as he was woke by a loud crash coming from Natsu's room. Gray got up from the sofa, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he made his way to the bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I was just getting out of bed" Natsu replied 

"Getting out of bed isn't usually so loud" Gray quipped, staring over at Natsu

"Yeah, well I was trying to get into the wheelchair and I accidentally pushed it away so you can go back to bed sleeping beauty" Natsu huffed in annoyance 

"Why didn't you shout on me? It's the only reason i'm here anyway" Gray sighed 

"I told you before I didn't need your help, the only reason I let you come was to keep Erza off my back" Natsu confessed 

"Natsu, things would be much easier if you just let me help you, it's clear you can't do everything on your own. It was the doctor who told you that you needed help in the first place" Gray snapped, beginning to get annoyed with Natsu's stubbornness 

"Well she was wrong and so are you, I am perfectly capable doing all the things for myself that I usually do" Natsu urged 

"If it's the fact that it's me that's helping you just say cause I will happily go find someone else to do this instead but if its your pride or you just being the stubborn ass that you are you need to suck it up and let me help you cause i'm not too thrilled about living here for two months either but at least i'm trying to civil" Gray ranted 

"If being here is that bad then leave!" Natsu yelled. Gray didn't say anything else before he turned to leave the room, the front door opening and slamming shut a few seconds later. "Asshole" Natsu muttered under his breath.

\------------------------------

"Natsu? Gray?" Happy shouted as he entered the house with Lucy following behind him. When there was no answer, Happy made his way over to check in the bedroom. "Lucy! Quick, it's Natsu" Happy yelled out from the bedroom before making his way over to Natsu's side where he lay unconscious on the bathroom floor. Lucy ran in, kneeling down beside Natsu, raking her eyes over his body looking for any injuries, spotting the cut at the top corner of his head.

"Happy, go get help, i'll stay here with Natsu" Lucy commanded

"Aye, sir" Happy agreed as he made his way out of the house. As happy made his way down to the guild he spotted Gray in the distance. "Gray!" Happy yelled in a panic stricken voice. Gray stopped and turned around at the sound of his name and Happy rushed down to where he was. "You need to go help Lucy, Natsu's hurt, he's unconscious and I need to go get Porlyusica" Happy rambled.

"Ok calm down, i'll go now. Do you know what happened?" Gray asked with concern, feeling his stomach knot with worry and guilt. 

"He must have fallen and hit his head" Happy informed 

"Ok, be as quick as possible" Gray yelled as he started running in the direction of Natsu's. The whole way there Gray's stomach was in knots, he couldn't understand why he was so worried about Natsu. He decided it was down to guilt as he was meant to be helping Natsu so he pushed the thoughts and worry aside, choosing to ignore the fact that at the back of his mind something was telling him that wasn't why he was so worried. But for now Gray didn't have anymore time to dwell on it as he swung the door to Natsu's house open. "Lucy?" Gray called out 

"In the bathroom" Lucy called back. "Can you lift him over to the bed?" Lucy asked as Gray entered the bathroom 

"Yeah" Gray hummed as knelt down to the floor, slotting one of his arms under Natsu's knees and the other at the top of his back before lifting him up from the bathroom floor and gently placing him on top of the bed. 

"I'm guessing you and Natsu couldn't get along" Lucy stated, hoping for Gray to take a hint and explain why he had left 

"Yeah, well Natsu insisted he didn't need any help, when he clearly does" Gray huffed out

"So why did you get so upset?" Lucy questioned 

"Like I said, because he was being stubborn" Gray clarified 

"When hasn't Natsu been stubborn, It's never made you that upset before. So what really made you angry?" Lucy pointed out but before Gray could reply Happy and Porlyusica entered the room. 

Porlyusica made her way over the side of the bed, ushering Gray out of the way. After a few minutes of checking over Natsu she spoke up "He's perfectly fine, he should wake up within the hour and he just needs a few stitches"

After Porlyusica was done stitching the cut on Natsu's head she got up to leave. "Please inform Natsu that he isn't able to do everything alone because I won't take too kindly to being dragged up here again over that boys stubbornness and stupidity" Porlyusica glared 

"Yes mam!" Lucy assured "So do you want to finish our conversation?" Lucy asked as she turned her attention to Gray

"No it's fine, it's like I said" Gray assured giving Lucy a small smile 

"If you're sure " Lucy replied, giving Gray one last chance to talk about it if he wanted 

"Yeah, i'm sure" Gray confirmed even though what Lucy said was true. Natsu being stubborn isn't what made him angry it was the fact the he'd had so much of a problem with Gray helping him. He was sure that if it was anyone else, Natsu wouldn't of had any issues but he was adamant that he didn't need or want Gray's help. He knew Natsu and him didn't get along but he always thought they were still friends. Maybe he was wrong? Gray's stomach sank as the thoughts flooded through his mind and he started to realise just why it bothered him so much. Gray realised he liked Natsu more the he would care to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I have no one to beta read them for me


	3. Tolerable

"So how are you feeling Natsu?" Lucy asked as she entered into Natsu's rooming, seeing him awake for the first time since she found him unconscious on the bathroom floor earlier in the day. 

"Yeah I'm fine, just a slight headache" Natsu smiled awkwardly, feeling bad for disrupting everyone's day and making them worry.

"You're lucky that you are injured Natsu, or I would hurt you. You know you can be so stubborn and its so irritating. I really don't understand what your problem is lately, honestly you are so infuriating sometimes. You owe Gray an apology and you best believe I expect you to give him one. All Gray has being trying to do is help you, which might I add he doesn't have to do but you keep pushing him away. You really hurt him Natsu, not that Gray will admit that cause you two idiots are allergic to your feelings..." Lucy ranted, stopping only when she needed to catch her breath 

"Ok, Lucy, I get it, I was an ass. I'll apologise to Gray and I want to say sorry to you for kinda ruining your day" Natsu smiled apologetically, relieved that Lucy seemed to accept his apology so he didn't have to listen to her rant anymore. 

"Well you're forgiven but you better apologise to Gray, I'll be checking. What's your problem with him helping you anyway? Why does Gray helping you make you so uncomfortable?" Lucy questioned, raising her eyebrow at Natsu.

"I don't know, he just makes me feel awkward and then I get annoyed with him cause I don't like feeling so awkward." Natsu mumbled

"If I didn't know any better i'd say you liked Gray." Lucy joked, making herself chuckle. Natsu's face flushed, mirroring the colour of his hair as he awkwardly laughed to Lucy's joke. "Oh my god, you like Gray don't you" Lucy stated as she started piecing things together 

"What! Of course I don't like him don't be ridiculous Lucy!" Natsu spluttered, feeling his cheeks heat up even more with embarrassment "I mean, I don't really know how I feel" 

"Oh my god Natsu, Oh my god. You like Gray, you actually like Gray" Lucy babbled, not being able to stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"First of all I said I didn't know how I felt and secondly it doesn't matter cause he wont feel the same" Natsu said sternly, hoping Lucy takes the hint to not get too excited about it cause he really hated when she did that. 

"You like Gray" Lucy said another time in disbelief, ignoring everything Natsu just said.

"Lucy drop it please, me and Gray..." Natsu pleaded before noticing Gray walking into the room.

"what about me?" Gray asked as he heard his name being mentioned 

"Well that's my queue to leave" Lucy announced as she stood from her seat beside Natsu's bed "I'll catch up with you later, oh and I promised i'd bring Happy by later, I made him go with Wendy earlier cause I thought you could do with the rest and rest isn't a possibility with Happy around" Lucy stated before winking at Natsu when she was sure Gray couldn't see her.

"Um, see ya Lucy" Gray said feeling slightly awkward, turning to look at Natsu in the hopes that Natsu would explain what was going on. 

"I need to apologise to you, I know you were just trying to help me out but I was just being stubborn" Natsu admitted, doing everything he could to avoid looking at Gray.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. I probably shoulda been more patient with you cause I do know how stubborn you can be but I guess I was just annoyed cause I thought that it was me you had the problem with, like I know we fight but it wasn't like we despised being around each other" Gray confessed, chewing his lip as he realised that he had just admitted that he was worried that Natsu didn't enjoy being around him

"I can find someone else to help me if you don't want to anymore, trust me I wouldn't blame you" Natsu offered 

"No, I'll still help, if you want me to" Gray questioned, realising that maybe Natsu was asking in the hopes that Gray would say he didn't want to help anymore 

"No that's fine, I appreciate it" Natsu smiled bashfully before turning away from Gray and clearing his throat in the hopes that Gray wouldn't notice his flushed face. "Could you wash my hair for me, I uh, need to wash the blood out" Natsu asked 

"Yeah, of course just give me a minute, ill go turn the shower on and get some towels" Gray informed before disappearing into the bathroom. "What chair do you want to sit in?" Gray asked as he stuck his head into the bedroom.

"This one here is fine" Natsu answered, motioning to the chair beside his bed that Lucy had been sitting in. Gray lifted the chair from Natsu's bedside and carried it into the bathroom, placing it against the bath. He returned seconds later, holding out his hands towards Natsu.

"You ready?" Gray asked as he wiggled his fingers towards Natsu. 

"Yeah" Natsu confirmed as he swung his good leg round. Gray gently lifted Natsu's injured leg round before reaching out to grab Natsu's good hand to help pull him up from the bed. Once Natsu was standing he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him and before he could say anything he could feel his legs give out below him.

Gray caught Natsu with ease, wrapping his arms around Natsu's waist and steadying him. Natsu grabbed on to the front of Gray's shirt until the dizzy spell was gone and he was sure that he could stand on his own.

"Thanks, I uh, guess I got up too fast" Natsu mumbled, letting go of his hold on Gray's shirt, lowering his hand to hold on to Gray's forearm and slowly raising his head to meet Gray's gaze.

"It's fine, I mean you did give yourself a concussion a few hours ago" Gray whispered, not being able to take his eyes away from Natsu's. He quickly glanced down to see Natsu biting his lip. 

"Gray?" Natsu called quietly. Before Natsu could process what was happening he felt Gray's lips press against his. He instantly melted into the kiss, moving his hands down hold Gray's waist. Gray took full control of the kiss and Natsu was perfectly happy with that. Gray gently pulled away and looked down at Natsu to assess Natsu's reaction. 

"I'm sorry, I just, I..." Gray rambled but before he could try and explain himself Natsu was pulling him back in for another kiss.

"Don't Worry about it, this makes you so much more tolerable to have around" Natsu smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to apologise for the delay in this fic. I had some issues with my laptop and didn't have the money to fix it so three months later here I am. I hope everyone still wants to read this and I promise I will be updating at least once a week! Thank you for understanding <3


End file.
